Changes For The Better or Worse?
by angels.02.music
Summary: Here's the much more full version of my three shot song fic at 'love strung with melody'. Freddie does something that isn't like him. Sam was more broken that she will ever be. and Carly is left between the two..... I do not own iCarly.


**Hey guys. So here's the full story for my very confusing and not that fun to read three shot. It's just too lacking. So I am writing this. Enjoy. This is in Sam's POV.**

"Hey Carly where are you? I just finished the groceries." I said to phone.

_I'm almost there Sam. And relax. I'm only 5 minutes late for picking you up._

"Fine" I said as I spotted Carly's car making its way to me.

"Sorry! How about I buy you coffee?" Carly said as she got out of the car and helped me put the bags on the back.

"Sure thing Carls." I said as I looked up to the bright California sun. We have been living here at California for a while. Carly is a famous actress, Freddie is a producer, and I'm a gourmet chef. Oh. And did I tell you that Freddie and I are married? So all of you girls back off him!

"So what's with the perky mood?" She said as we drove away from the grocery shop.

"I had a good day." I said grinning at nothing in particular.

"Ah. Well that makes one of us. Our director took a break coz apparently we're not working hard enough." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well at least you're free." I said laughing.

"So how are you and Freddie?" She asked tentatively.

"Same as always. He's still quiet. I think his work is catching up to him. He needs a long break." I said.

"Uh. Sure." She said not believing me. I sighed. Freddie has been distant and quiet lately. I guess it's some dumb phase every goes through.

"Hey do you mind if we just have drive through at Skybucks? I need to get home early." She said.

"Sure. What you have a party or something?" I said as we drove nearer and nearer Skybucks.

"No. I'm just tired." She grinned. "Aw. There's a long line!" She groaned as we idled behind a silver Lexus. True enough the line went from the shop's side up to the front.

"Ah." I said looking out of the window into the busy streets.

Suddenly I head Carly gasp. "What's wrong?" I said not looking away from the window, Carly is known to react to random things.

"I…uh…" She stuttered.

"What?" I laughed.

Then I turned around and saw what Carly was seeing.

Right under one of those huge green umbrellas, sitting on one of the table in front of the store, was Freddie, with another girl. His arm was around her and his other hand was on her thigh. And they were making out.

"I…" I stuttered. Then suddenly I could feel tears leaking down my eyes. I know what you're thinking. But I only cry in front of either Carly or Freddie. I took a shuddering breath not knowing that I was holding it in.

"Sam… Sam I'm so sorry." Carly said tears in her eyes too. But I doubt she's as shocked and hurt as I am. It's not his husband making out with another girl.

"No… it can't…it…no…" I stammered tears flowing down even faster. Suddenly I couldn't take it in anymore and broke down in loud sobs.

Carly hurriedly parked her car somewhere close and tried to comfort me. I wouldn't stop. Just then she left the car and slammed the door behind her. I look at her confused and shocked. She approached Freddie and that bitch who were still making out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!!" Carly shouted at him.

Freddie looked up first annoyed then scared. "I…"

"NO! I don't even want to hear it Freddie Benson!" I was watching this unfold from my eyes.

"Carly. Please. Don't make a scene." Freddie said. As he slowly took both of his hands away from the girl.

"What kind of a person are you Freddie?! Making out here in plain sight?! Or just plain making out with another girl?! How could you be such a jerk?!" Carly shouted at him.

"It's not what you think Carly!" He said.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" Carly said glaring at him. Carly was scary when she's upset.

Freddie was a total loss of words. "Just don't tell Sam." He said.

With that my body locked up. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move… He… Has this been going on for so long? It looks like it has…

"Fine Freddie. I won't tell Sam. But think about her Freddie. Think about what she would feel if she knew about this." And with that Carly slapped him full on the face. It was so hard that Freddie fell onto the floor. "That was for Sam." She said as she walked back to her car.

"Sam… I…" She said.

"Take me back home Carly. Please." I said. I could tell Carly was guilty for this. I don't know why. It's not like it's her fault that my husband is cheating on me. I was even happy that we went here anyways. I needed to know. I would have never thought that Freddie would cheat on me. I mean, it's just not… him.

* * *

Once we got back to my house Carly helped me unload the groceries and walked me to the door. "Don't worry, Sam. Just do what you think is right." Carly muttered as she gave me a huge hug.

I just nodded.

I watched Carly drive away as I entered our house.

I walked straight to our library and took out some of our albums. I took the ones from the last few years and looked at our pictures. Most of them it looked as if Freddie was just forcing a smile, or he has a very faraway look.

I looked at the pictures carefully. How could I have missed it? No, I didn't miss it. The real question, was how could he do it?

I could feel tears fall from my face again. I can't believe he would do that. I can't believe he would do that at all.

I ran to our room and picked up my guitar from the side. I sat down on the bed and started to pluck a few chords. I could see the picture of me and Freddie from before at the bedside table. It was taken some time ago, when we were still happy, before he started to drift apart. I couldn't focus any longer on the picture because of the tears that had been coming down from my face since I saw him this afternoon….

Since I saw him with her.

I closed my eyes and started to sing to the music.

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take  
You take the very best of me  
So I start a fight  
'Cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want  
'Cause I'm not what you wanted_

I remember when he first started to drift away from me. I tried to talk to him but he would barely respond. Just giving me one word responses and all. I got so irritated so I just started screaming at him. That night he slept at the guest room. I immediately regretted fighting with him but I needed a response. A response, so that I know that somehow, someway, he could still hear me.

_Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away  
No use in defending words  
That you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here  
Thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

After that he stopped telling me that he loved me. He stopped saying that I was the one who makes his day. He just… stopped. I don't know why. I never ignored him like that. Sure I could be a little harsh, but he knows that I'm just like that. He knows that I am easily agitated.

_You put walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you  
And wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer  
With the nerve to adore you_

He started to just fly away. Away, far, far, away from me. He put up walls I couldn't penetrate. He never told me anything at all. I thought there was something bothering him. Something he didn't want to burden me with. So I just made sure he relaxed. It was like cuddling with a stuffed animal. A stuffed animal you really loved. You love it, you cuddle with it, you take care of it, but you don't know if they feel the same, if they enjoy it, or what they think of it at all.

_Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away  
No use in defending words  
That you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here  
Thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

I was having a great day. I was buying some groceries I forgot about the other day. Carly picked me up and offered to buy some coffee. I agreed. I was having a really good day. It was sunny, not that cold. Just right. Then I saw him, sitting at one of the outdoor chairs of the coffee shop… with another girl. I usually wouldn't have minded. If one of his arms wasn't around her shoulders… If his hand wasn't on her thigh… and if he weren't sucking her face.

I couldn't get myself to think more about that memory.

_You never did give a damn thing, honey  
But I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody  
If I died, died for you  
Died for you_

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, all I could do was look at you and cry. Cry so hard. Luckily, Carly was with me. I wouldn't know what I would do without her. She just tried to calm me down and, seeing that she didn't succeed, storm out of the car and yell at him. I could tell by his face that he didn't want her to tell me. I'm pretty sure that that girl doesn't even know I exist.

_Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away  
Oh, every smile you fake  
Is so condescending  
Counted all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here  
Thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

I opened my eyes as I finished the song. I could barely see through all of my tears. I have never cried as much in my whole life. I looked up and saw my phone lighting up. I grabbed it and saw Carly's picture on the screen. She was calling me.

I remember what she said earlier… _just do what you think is right._ She said…

Suddenly I knew what to do. I placed my phone in my jeans' pocket and started to move around 'our' room and packed enough clothes to last me about a few weeks. I checked my luggage bag and saw that I have everything I needed, laptop, wallet, passport, checkbook…

I took a deep breath then started to make my way out of my room. I grabbed my guitar case last. Everything is there. I checked my wallet and phone and then everything that's in my purse. Nothing important forgotten. I was about to walk out the door of our room when I turned around and saw our picture by the side table.

I turned around and wiped away some of my tears.

I opened the door and saw none of the other but my husband, Freddie Benson. The man who I love, and the man whom I just found out was cheating on me.

He was sitting on the floor right beside the door with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking.

I just walked past him without a word, dragging my bag along with me.

I don't think I could talk to him just yet. No. I don't think I could.

"Sam! I…" He started. I could hear him getting up.

"No. Freddie. Please. Just don't." I whispered without turning around. I lifted my bag to the stairs.

Just then he grabbed it from my arms and put it down on the floor, then he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"Sam please! I wasn't thinking! I… I don't know what I'll do without you Sam!" He said I could see tears well up in his eyes again.

"Looks like you fared well without me. Tell me. How long have you been going out with her Fredward?" I asked him, my words filled with venom.

"Carly told you didn't she?" It wasn't just his statement that bothered me, but his reaction. It looked like he was pissed that Carly told me about it. Even if she hadn't.

"No you asshole! She didn't tell me! She didn't have to! She was with me! I saw you with my own eyes. So get away from me, you jerk! You obviously were aware of what you were doing! You obviously looked like this has been going on for so long. And you are getting pissed at Carly because you think that she told me? God! What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted at him as I freed myself from his grasp, which was a little loose because of shock.

I grabbed my bag from the floor and ran out of the house. I took my car keys from the garage and left in my car.

* * *

When I was a safe distance from our house I parked in the middle of a crowded parking lot at some restaurant. I let my tears fall freely again. I sobbed and I didn't care if people stopped for a while when they passed my car.

I contemplated for a while then decided to call Carly. She was always there for me when I was weak.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carly's number.

_Sam?_ She asked worriedly.

"C-Carly?" I said in between sobs.

_Sam? Are you alright? What happened? _

"I… I left home Carls. I have my bag. I… I… I need a place to stay."

_You know that you could always come here right? _She said.

"I know. But that's the first place he would look." I said.

_How about you go to my condo and I'll get one of my co-stars to pick you up and take you somewhere? I have a friend who could let you stay somewhere._

"That would be great Carly. Thanks." I said.

_Sure. I'll meet you at the condo with her in about 30 minutes?_

"Sure."

I cried the last of my tears and started to get out of the parking lot. The whole time to Carly's condo my phone was buzzing with Freddie's smile appearing at the screen.

I drove on.

**Well… here's chapter one!!! Hope you liked it. Now… isn't it making a little more sense? Well if not… atleast it is to me. Haha. Reviews please!**


End file.
